Potion Tutoring
by PKlovesDW
Summary: Harry gets a Potion's Tutor. Who else could it be but Draco Malfoy? Mostly just PWP. Smut! One-Shot. HP/DM. By DW.


**A/N: **Please, no questions about this thing! It's past 2:30 AM, and half of this thing was made in a confused blur. I don't think I ever want to see it in daylight. Also, I'm sorry for any mistakes left behind! Anyway, this was made for: The Innuendo/Quote Compitition (once again so sorry for being this late!), and for The Smut/Lemon challenge.

**Summary: **Harry gets a Potion's Tutor. Who else could it be but Draco Malfoy? Mostly just PWP. Smut! One-Shot. HP/DM. By DW.

**Disclaimer: **Not mine, nope. Except for the wacky plot thingy I just made up!

* * *

The rhythmic tapping of a quill against the desk send Harry off. It had started off some time ago with the tapping of a foot, which was now transferred to an inanimate object. He was rapidly getting annoyed. Tap, tap, tap, stop. Tap, tap, stop. Tap, tap, tap, tap, stop, before it started all over again.

"Potter, are you even _listening_. I'm not here because I particularly want to be. If you don't pay attention, I'll leave right now, and I won't help you out again. Your call."

"If you would just stop your stupid tapping, maybe I'll be able to concentrate! If the potion blows up, it's entirely your fault!"

Malfoy snorted, before he peered into Harry's cauldron. "Potter, I'm sure that even with my help you'll blow it up. I'm human, not a miracle man."

Harry just glared at him, hating the blond for standing so close, and once more cursed the fact that he was holed up with _Malfoy_, of all people, on his holiday to learn Potions. "You're supposed to _help_, not to belittle me. How am I supposed to learn when you do nothing but insult me, and make stupid remarks?"

"Stir anti-clockwise three times. I don't know what you mean, Potter," he added, as if it was nothing, and Harry stewed silently.

The bloody bastard knew what he was doing, and damn it if Harry knew why. He was always _there_. He was there to stare at him, there to watch him, there to glare at him, there to brush passed him, there to whisper at him. But he wasn't there to insult him, anymore. Harry stirred anti-clockwise with a frown on his face.

"I'll be returning shortly. We forgot the daffodil."

Harry nodded, and let out a breath he didn't know he had been holding. Malfoy unnerved him. Not necessarily in a bad way. Not like before. And then…

A phial falling caught his attention, and he seriously considered helping Malfoy. But he couldn't leave his potion right now. "Malfoy? Yell out if you get into trouble, will you?" he asked instead. That way he knew it when Malfoy needed help.

"Oh, don't worry, I'm quite the screamer. Now, _there's_ a spoiler for you."

Harry's cheeks were flushed pink. And then… Well, then there were those stupid innuendos. Almost everything Harry said was twisted into a sexual sentence. And the blond was so blasé, as if what he said was just a mere suggestion of how nice the weather was. Harry was rapidly getting tired of the hot and cold act. Subtlety was never something he understood.

"Potter, what have you done?!"

Harry started, and automatically looked down at his cauldron. The potion was almost overcooking, and some of it dribbled down on the table.

"Put the temperature down! Now!"

The alarm in his face had Harry picking up his wand faster than he could say 'Snitch'. Waving his wand, the temperature lowered, but the alarm on the blond's face grew.

"Potter, get down! You weren't supposed to—"

An alarming gurgle interrupted his sentence, and before Harry could blink he was pushed to the ground, with a body colliding against him. He winced as the weight pulled him down and an elbow collided with his ribs. A second later a sharp _bang!_ resounded across the room, and Harry felt some of it cover him, where Malfoy was unable to shelter him.

Harry stirred and tried to wriggle away, hoping Malfoy would move away.

"Potter, lie still. Did any of the potion hit you? Especially on some uncovered flesh?"

Harry stilled and frowned. "Some hit me, yeah. I don't know of it hit anything besides my clothes." The words _uncovered flesh_ rang in his head, but he shook it off. He pushed frantically against Malfoy's shoulders. "Malfoy, get _off_ of me."

Malfoy only clung tighter to him, digging his fingers in Harry's shoulders, hissing in his ear, "Potter, what was that potion supposed to do?"

Harry frowned, stilling yet again. He thought back to what the potion was supposed to be. "An enhancer for emotions."

"All right. Do you know what it does when it's not completed?"

The dark haired teen frowned and growled impatiently. "Is there a point coming, Malfoy?"

"Shut up, Potter. Just tell me, how does an enhancer work? Particularly for this potion."

Harry let out a puff of breath. "When a person lays eyes on another, the feelings that person has for the other are strengthened. But it can't make emotions that aren't there. And you can easily glance at another person, if the feelings you have are too overwhelming or overbearing."

He felt Malfoy's smile against his ear. "Very good. Five points to Gryffindor. When the potion is _completed_, it does strengthen the feelings for other people. But they can be mixed emotions, too. When the potion is _incomplete_, however, I'm afraid what will happen when we look at each other. The potion could actually pick a random emotion. Or maybe the one that is strongest. I can't really say what it'll be. I think it depends on the persons and how far the potion was brewed, or what went wrong."

Harry chuckled. "So what is the problem, Malfoy? I'm sure we can handle it. Whatever 'it' is. Or do you have a solution for this problem?"

Malfoy let out a long breath, and Harry shivered, his cheeks heating up. "Yes. We just both close our eyes, turn around, open them again, and we won't look at each other. I really, _really_ don't want to unleash what that damned potion started. And with some luck you're not influenced, since you can't be sure if it hit your bare flesh."

Harry turned crimson, his body stiff as a board. Didn't Malfoy have any decency in the way he talked? Or was it one of his stupid flirting tricks he seemed to pull off? Harry blinked. Flirting tricks? Was that what all the innuendos were all about? "All right, Malfoy. Let's give it a try. Sometimes you truly are somewhat smart."

Malfoy laughed, soft puffs of air hitting Harry's ear. "I am so clever that sometimes I don't understand a single word of what I'm saying, Potter."

Harry smiled a reluctant smile. "Don't over-do it, Malfoy. Now, get off of me. You're heavy."

Malfoy snorted. "Now, come on, Potter. Close your eyes and we'll leave this nightmare behind."

"All right," he grumbled, wanting Malfoy gone desperately.

The blond moved, his eyes tightly closed, and he turned around, before he opened them. He pulled off his robe and grimaced when he saw the light brown stains. "Potter, you ruined my robe! Ugh." He grabbed his wand and spelled both the mess on his robe as the mess on the floor and table away.

"Malfoy?"

Draco nearly looked at him, before he cursed . "Yes?"

"Would the other person also experience the same thing as the other? If you felt, for example, annoyance, would I, too?"

The blond sighed, and hung his head. "I truthfully do not know. And let's not test it, shall we?"

Harry nodded, even though he knew Malfoy couldn't see it. "Yeah. So, erm, the door's still locked."

He heard Malfoy sigh. "Unlock it, then."

Harry started forward.

"Potter?"

"Yeah?" Harry turned his head to look at Malfoy. Shock registered for only half a second, before he blinked and took a step forward. Malfoy kept on speaking, oblivious to the change, his back turned to Harry.

"Well, I think I figured out exactly _why_ you are as bad as Potions. You can cook, right, Potter?"

When he got no answer, he frowned. "C'mon, Potter. I know you're still here. It's a simple question; can you cook, or can you not?" When he saw two legs standing in front of him, his heart started thundering in his chest. "Potter," he said weakly, "leave." When those legs sank lower in a crouch, he clenched his eyes shut, until he heard and felt a chuckling breath against his cheek.

"Malfoy, you talk too much."

Draco shuffled backwards, his eyes still clenched shut, until his back hit something. "Potter, go away, before you'll regret whatever you're about to do."

"Not at all. You see, _Draco_," he all but purred, "your innuendos get me all hot and bothered. It's all your fault, for making me want you."

Draco's eyes sprang open against his better judgement. "Potter, what have you done," he whispered, before his own eyes matched the dark intensity of Harry's own lust-filled eyes. His hand reached out, but Harry swatted his hand away impatiently. "It wasn't very nice of you to do that, Malfoy. I think you need to be punished for being a _bad boy_."

Draco's hand twitched forward again, but it was quickly pushed down against the ground, as Harry loomed over him a heartbeat later. His breath ghosted raggedly over his cheek, and Draco turned his head. Their noses brushed, and Draco arched, their mouths finally touching. Draco hungrily raised his remaining hand, and yanked Harry's glasses from his face.

Harry flinched back, before he snarled and slammed his hand besides the other. "_No_, Malfoy. You always get the upper hand. It's time to finally put you in place. Do you know what you've _done_ to me, with all those sexual references? God, it's been driving me mad, trying to figure out what they meant or what you want." His cheeks flushed, and the green intensity in his eyes took Draco's breath away, his own grey eyes nearly fully dilated. God, how long had he wanted the person above him? The count that registered in his lust-altered mind was years.

He pushed up, his clothed erection brushing against the dark haired teen's thigh. A smug smile graced his lips as Harry's head snapped back to let out a long moan. He managed to free his hands and roll them over, his hips grounding into those of Harry. The teen arched against him, his neck exposed. Draco latched on to the newly exposed skin, his lips leaving a red trail behind. "God," he groaned, as Harry bucked up against him. With shaking hands he pushed away Harry's robe, his hands tearing at the buttons on the shirt beneath it, almost as if in a frenzy, his face flushed and his eyes feverish.

Harry's own hands grabbed at his hips, his hands sliding under the robe and jumper, touching bare skin.

Draco hissed as the heat from the other teen's hands sank into his flesh, leaving a burning trail. He thrust down, softly biting into the collarbone he uncovered. The tang of sweat tasted as sweet as vanilla ice in the Summer. He raised himself slightly, to gaze hungrily at the feast laid down before him. He steadied himself on one hand, while the other roamed freely over the bare chest, stopping to tweak a nipple every now and then.

Green eyes peered impatiently up at him, a snarl forming on his face. Draco just grinned and leaned down to kiss it off his face. His gasp was muffled when he was turned over and lips viciously removed them from his. Draco narrowed his eyes, until he saw the look in the darkened eyes. His own darkened considerably. He felt _judged_, desired, captivated, wanted, and aroused all at once.

Hands fumbled and lips locked, and before Draco knew it, he was bare-chested. His nails dug themselves in Harry's shoulder blades, forcing him down, until they were connected from lips to toes. The panting breaths between their needy kisses only added to their straining erections, and the blond let his hands roam over the large expanse of skin uncovered. A moan escaped him as he parted his legs slightly, to allow more room for friction. _'That's just—'_ "perfect."

Harry groaned heartily, his hair falling in front of his face, whereas most of his fringe stuck to his forehead, drenched with sweat.

Draco sneaked his hands along further, until he found the very thing he was looking for. Slipping his pale hands under his trousers, he firmly settled his hands on both of Harry's arse cheeks, as he opened his eyes to see the dark haired teen's reaction.

Harry stilled for only a moment, before he looked down at the blond, eyes large but dark, before he started moving earnestly, grunting with every thrust he made.

The blond would've grinned smugly, if it weren't for the other person who was grinding above him, making him aroused and quite incapable of expressing any kind of emotion, besides pleasure. He gripped his cheeks more firmly, before he practically _pushed_ Harry forward forcefully.

Harry leaned forward and hungrily devoured Draco's lips, tongues duelling as their bodies were, trying to make the other come first, as a silent challenge, never uttered.

Draco hissed, and cursed the tightening in his abdomen as much as he welcomed it, lips still tightly locked. His breath hitched every time a thrust followed, and he tore his lips away to let out a final groan, before his whole body tensed and shuddered, and he came. White erupted behind his eyes, and his nails were sure to leave their marks in Potter's buttocks. He faintly heard a low cry, and a shudder above him.

After a few minutes he came down from his high, and a lazy grin appeared on his face. "Potter?"

"Hmm?" The sound was more of a groan than an actual coherent inquiry.

"Get off of me. You're heavy."

Harry grinned lazily as his own words were thrown back at him. But he complied, and grimaced as he looked down at himself. He didn't think there was a single button left unscathed.

Malfoy rolled his eyes, though, and with a couple of incantations and wand-waving later, he was clean and straightened out, and so was Malfoy. He reached out to Malfoy, who stood up.

"So, Malfoy. Why do you think I mess up so badly? With Potions, I mean."

Malfoy smirked, a lazy pull of his lips. "Genetics."

"Oh, shut up Malfoy. Now, give me the true reason."

Malfoy smirked at him, before he leaned forward, breath ghosting over his ear. "Maybe I'll tell you tomorrow. If you're a good boy." Malfoy left, a merry laugh echoing across the classroom.

Harry stood alone in the empty room, his gob-smacked face his only companion.

* * *

**Edit 12-01-2013: **This was my personal 50th fic! It could be better, but still, I think 50 personal fics is rather great!


End file.
